Recently, safety regulations have required that baby pacifiers be subjected to various pull tests to ensure that the baglet will not separate from the shield and that the handle will not pull away. In response to these requirements various constructions have been devised, many requiring costly assembly operations. Attempts have been made to mold the various parts either separately or in a single one-piece construction.